20 questions
by my perspective
Summary: Rae?" "Yes?" "What do you wish for?" "To fall in love." "Oh." "What do you wish for?" "To be the one you fall in love with." BBRae


**DISCLAIMER: **DO NOT OWN TT OR BBRae

okay this is just a cute little BBRae fic because they are the most adorable and cutest and most lovable TT couple ever :P enjoy

* * *

The sky was beautiful.

Not the kind of beautiful you see on T.V. or in the pages of a magazine. More like the kind of beautiful where just need a moment to take it all in. When you stare and stare just to make sure you never forget it. The sky was a fierce orange slowly fading into a soft shade of violet. It was absolutely breath taking.

Raven sat on the roof staring at the sunset, watching it sink into the ocean. She liked these kinds of day, when she could sit outside for hours just meditating and watching. It was extremely peaceful, and though she'd never admit it, sometimes lonely.

Sure she liked the silence, but it was good to know someone cared enough to talk to her every once and a while.

The soft thud of footsteps brought her back to earth.

"Hi Rae." said a voice.

Well like she said it was good to know someone cared.

"My name is Raven not Rae." She said as the person sat beside her, "And what are you doing up here?"

"I brought you this." he said as he handed he a steaming mug of tea. She reached over and grabbed the warm cup.

"Thank you." she said taking a sip.

"Anytime." the boy said.

They sat in silence for a while just staring at the darkening sky.

"Beast Boy....." Raven said breaking the heavy silence.

"Yes?" he asked still looking forward.

"Why are you here?" she asked. She wouldn't tell you, but over the years she warmed up to the green changeling.

"I was just giving you your tea," he started to stand up, "but if you want me to leave."

"No!" She said a little too quickly, "I mean no. What I meant was 'why are you _here_?'"

"Oh," he slowly sat down, "I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Why?" she asked. She was completely confused with his answer.

"Why not?" he asked looking back at the sunset.

"Well I've never actually been nice to you; I don't see why you'd enjoy my company." She said slightly embarrassed. She paused to listen to his response.

"I don't know, I guess I just like talking to you. Besides," he shrugged, "you haven't killed me yet."

The corners of her mouth unconsciously twitched upwards.

They sat quietly in each others company for a few minutes, maybe hours, it was hard to tell. Neither were concerned about filling the silence, more of just enjoying the others company.

"Would you like to play 20 questions?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

She inwardly smiled at his attempt to get her to open up, "Okay."

"What is your favorite book?" he started

"Harry Potter."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked." Raven snapped at him, "Just because I suppress my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you being smart and all you'd be into all that literature and poetry stuff." he said quickly holding his hands up defensibly.

"Literature and poetry are good, but I like Harry Potter because of its simplicity." she slowly explained, "you don't have to read between the lines, but the facts aren't exactly given to you either."

"Oh." he said leaning back on his hands staring back at the brilliant sky.

They both sat in silence trying to decipher the other person's words. Finally Raven decided to play along.

"What was your most awkward experience?" she questioned looking at her companion.

He laughed slightly at her choice of question; "Walking in on Robin and Starfire during a very passionate and very inappropriate make out session." they both shivered slightly at the image.

"What was the worst present you were ever given?" he asked.

"My fourth birthday I was given a doll with bright blonde hair and a sparkly pink dress." she responded.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It came with a matching outfit."

"Oh."

"Best memory?" she asked.

"Joining the Teen Titans." he said without hesitation, "nothing could ever replace that feeling of finally being accepted by someone. Of finally being part of a real team."

He continued to look forwards as her gaze moved to him. She took notice of the fact that he'd grown. He wasn't the same lanky, awkward boy she met just a few short years ago. It's hard to imagine how far each of them had come.

"Favorite animal?" he asked catching her eye. She inwardly blushed before she answered his question.

"I like cats," she watched his eyebrow raise. "They're like little humans, just with fur." she finished lamely.

"Just with fur." he repeated his smile slowly growing. She could just feel the embarrassment staining her cheeks.

"What's your worst fear?" Raven asked quickly trying to distract him.

As soon as she spoke she new immediately that he didn't want to answer it. He cast his eyes downwards, but she could still hear the sadness behind them,

"Being alone." He whispered quietly. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Raven just looked at him sadly before she finally spoke.

"You'll never be alone." she said just as quietly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up with her sad eyes. His eyes were an incredible green. The kind you wished you could just sit and stare at forever.

He gave a slight smile before speaking, "That's what I'm counting on."

They continued just staring into the other's eyes. Both were waiting for the other to make a move, both to nervous to say anything. They continued to sit together neither willing to do anything about it. Finally Beast Boy had to ask.

"Hey Raven?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" she responded breathlessly.

"What do you wish for?" he whispered.

She continued to look into those emerald eyes and spoke without thinking, "to fall in love."

He looked at her trying to figure out what she meant. She stared back trying to keep her head clear. He unconsciously leaned forward before she broke the silence.

"What do you wish for?"

He looked down thinking about her question. He paused before he slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"To be the one you fall in love with."

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in what he said. She just looked at him not daring to breath. His eyes searched hers looking for some sort of response. All he saw was uncertainty and....fear.

"Don't," he whispered his breath tickling against her throat, "don't be afraid Rae. I'd never hurt you. I promise."

And how could she not believe that? "I know."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked his lips brushing her throat.

She tried to keep her breathing steady as she attempted an answer. "I-I don't how to be with you."

He ran his nose along her throat pausing at the base of her ear. She shivered unconsciously as he whispered just three simple words.

"Then trust me."

She let him pull her closer and move his arms around her waist. He moved his lips down her jaw until she could feel his warm breath against hers.

"Trust me." he whispered again.

She slid her arms around his neck and lifted her lips to meet his.

"Okay."

He held her waist tighter as he lightly brushed his lips against her. She shivered again and pulled him closer, her fingers locking around his hair. Their kiss grew more passionate, their mouths moved against each other each savoring the moment. Raven felt his tongue slide against her lips begging entrance. She gasped softly and he took the opportunity to take advantage. They continued until the need for air was overwhelming.

Raven sat there gasping as Beast Boy continued to kiss along her neck. She let out a shaky chuckle that made him pause.

"What?" he asked soft against her throat.

"I don't think we asked 20 questions." She said still trying to clear her head.

He just laughed quietly at her answer, "Close enough."

* * *

**so......that took forever.....**


End file.
